Digimon 'The One' Part 4
by Hikaru4
Summary: Everyone trys to figure out where T.K. and Kari went....


_Digimon_  
_'The One'_

Part 4

_"A Year Before The Digital World..._"

> Note: *thinking* ^speaking to you.^ "talking" (Author's Notes) ~_echo_~ ===== somewhere else/later. ~~~~~~~~~ anything to do with the past

"Yes. Kari had the same E-mail."

Everyone was at Tai's looking over the e-mails. "This will take a while..."

Tai and Matt could'nt stay still. They were worried sick. David sighed deeply and looked at the others.

======================================================

T.K. moaned a moved a bit. He was straped onto a table in a dark room with only one light shining on him. Two men dressed in brown cloaks with a hood over there head walk over to him.

"Hmm...Lets hurry before he wakes up." said one as he pulls out a knife.

The other backs away a bit. "How can you do that without barfing?"

"Your such a wimp. It's just a little blood."

The other just walks off. "I'll get Legendmon."

The one with the knife slowly moves T.K.'s head to the side and lowers the knife to the back of his neck.

"Hopefully it was never damaged..."

The man slowly cuts a small cut in the back of T.K.'s neck and slides something out. A small computer chip.

"Ah. Good." He said as he takes the chip and dose his best to seal the wound He then gets ready to leave.

"Ow..."

He turns back to see T.K. slowly coming too.

"Oh great...We need another injection."

"Wha?..." T.K. opens his eyes a little. "What's going on?....Where am I?..."

The last thing T.K. knew before passing out was a horrible sting in his arm and all these poeple in brown cloaks around him talking...

"Hurry and put him out before he sees to much. He can't get his memory back now."

"We'll get the next Injections ready...We have to finish what we started..."

======================================================

"We have all the chips Legendmon."

Legendmon nods and picks up the computer chips. About five. He walks up to a large computer and puts them in.

"_Kamiya Kari. Tatto number: One. Reason for Testing: Crest of Light shows she has a good heart and She has powers of the digital world. Very power. Resreach believes she is the key to forming 'The One'."_

"Move on."

"_Hato Hikaru. Tatto Number: Two. Reasons for Testing: Crest of Faith. Just like light it shows a light in ones heart. Resreach believes a great power will come from her."_

Legendmon nods. "Move on Computer."

"_Takaishi T.K. Tatto number: Three. Reason for Testing: Crest of Hope. Being 'The One' shows hope and light. Resreach believes he could be the key to finding the digital half of 'The One'."_

Legendmon smiles. "Good... Dose he have any powers?"

_"Sreaching...Yes. Unknowen to him though."_

"Move on then."

_"Ichijouji Ken. Tatto Number: Four. Reasons For Testing: Crest of Kindness. Showing kindness is what in his heart. He also has powers unknowen to him. Resreach believes he is the key to a new Digivolving."_

"The last one?"

_"Hato Eric. Tatto number: Five. Reasons for testing: The Crest of Strength. He posses a lot of Strength and posses a lot of power. As did 'The One'. With his sister Resreach believes a great power will come from them."_

"...Alright. I guess this will have to do."

One of the men in brown cloak walks up to Legendmon. Legendmon turns to him.

"Bring them back. But frist put another chip in them. We have to keep an eye on them."

======================================================

"This is a bad momory all over again..." mutter Tai.

Matt looks at Tai. "What do you mean?"

Tai looks over at Matt. "A long time ago Kari disappeared just like this...Well not by an e-mail though. She was in the park...She was gone for three days..."

Matt frowns. "T.K. disappeared just like that. In the park and for three days."

"How long ago was it?"

Matt thinks back. "I think a year before we went to the Digital World."

"That's....That's about the time Kari disappeared too."

Joe looks over at them. "You think theres a connection?"

Matt nods. "Almost. I could have sworen I saw Tai in the hospital with his sister when I was there with T.K. He and his sister were in the same room."

Tai stood up. "You had to go to the hospital with T.K.?"

Matt nods. "Yeah. T.K.'s face was pale and his eyes were dull. We thought he was going to die."

Tai turns to Izzy. "Hurry and figure that thing out!"

Izzy jumps a bit and turns to Tai. "I'm going as fast as I can."

======================================================

"Ugh...My head feels like it's going to split."

"You and me both T.K."

T.K. looks up to see Ken standing above him. Ken helps T.K. stand up.

"Where are we?" asked T.K.

"I have no idea."

Kari, Hikaru, and Eric show up.

In another room Legendmon looked at them through some glass. "Get ready to wipe there memory of this."

The men in brown cloaks nod and start working away.

Ken, Eric, Hikaru, T.K., and Kari look around. The room flashed colors.

"Umm...This feels like a bad thing." said Eric getting worried.

Ken narrows his eyes. "We better get out of here before they do anymore damage to us."

"How?" asked Hikaru.

Kari sat down and tryed to stay calm. T.K. rushes over to her and kneels down.

"You ok?"

"I'm scared T.K....This...This is all like a nightmare repeating itself. I know something bad is going to happen when it's over."

Kari grips onto T.K. making him blush a little. He hugs her.

"It's ok..."

"I...I want to get out of here!" Her chest starts to glow.

T.K. looks down at her and saw the symbol of The Crest of Light glowing. Eric, Ken, and Hikaru run over to T.K. and Kari.

"What's sho doing?" asked Ken.

"I don't know." said T.K.

Just then Kari's aura covers everyone and they disappear. Legendmon growls.

"They may start to remember everything...The plans will be ruined."

======================================================

Everyone re-appeared in a lake in the park.

"ACK!" yelled Eric and he started to shiver. "Next time Kari...can you bring us somewhere not wet!? Kari?"

Kari had passed out in T.K.'s arms. Ken picks up Kari.

"I'll help you bring her to her house."

T.K. nods. "Thank you Ken."

Eric and Hikaru stand up.

"Well I'm going to head home and come up with something to as why we are late." said Eric. "Very late. You can go with Ken if you want Hikaru."

Hikaru nods. "Alright."

======================================================

T.K. Ken, and Hikaru walk down the street. Ken carried Kari on his back. They get up to Tai's place and knock on the door. Tai's mom answered the door.

"Kari!?"

Hikaru quickly comes up with a story while Ken and T.K. take Kari to her room.

"Kari!!??" said Tai and everyone else.

"T.K." yelled Matt as he saw him come in.

"Ken..." growled Cody.

Ken ignores the others and lays Kari down on her bed. T.K. smiles a bit at Ken.

"Thank you."

Everyone was in shock. Ken nods to T.K. and walks out to leave with Hikaru. Tai and David rush over to Kari.

"Kari...Kari wake up!" said Tai.

"She's tired Tai." said T.K.

Matt rushes over to T.K. "You ok?"

T.K. nods. "Kari got us out of the Digital World before...Well I'm not sure."

"Where were you?" asked Sora.

T.K. frowns "I don't know..."

"Why are you all wet?" asked Joe.

T.K. tryed to explain what he could...

======================================================

Hikaru and Ken walked down the street shivering and driping wet.

"My place is closer." said Ken. "Lets go there and warm up."

Hikaru nods. "Ok. I can e-mail Eric and he can tell me what story he came up with so then I can be ready to play along."

They head to Ken's place and Ken explains that they 'fell' into the lake.

"Oh I'll go and get you two some towels." said Ken's mother. "It's way to cold his time of year to walk out in the street wet."

Ken and Hikaru head to his room and closes the door. Leafmon quickly rushes over to Ken.

"You ok? I was worried."

Ken smiles down at Leafmon. "I'm fine."

Hikaru and Ken head over to Ken's computer and send a e-mail to Eric. Just then it started pouring outside.

"Oh great..." muttered Ken. "Theres no way you can go out in this."

Hikaru frowns. "Oh no...Wally would never let me go out in the rain."

"Wally?" asked Ken.

"Our butler."

"Oh."

They got an e-mail back...

======================================================

Eric chuckled. "It's raining huh? Thunder Storm moving in eh? Oh well. Guess Sis will have to stay with Ken for the night."

Eric smiles. Kitmon's hair stands up with anger.

Teddermon walks over to Eric. "You seem happy about this."

Eric nods with a grin forming on his face. "If it was any other guy I would go out and punch his lights out. Ken I trust."

======================================================

Hikaru starts shivering again. Ken looks through his dresser.

"Here. You can use some of my clothes. And I'll go get thoughs towels mom said she was getting."

Hikaru smiles. "Thanks."

Leafmon looks up at Ken. Ken was handing Hikaru some clothing.

"I hope these are'nt to big."

Hikaru blushes a bit. "Yeah...Umm..."

Ken blushes and turns around. "I'll umm...errr...ahh...I'll go get that towel. I need one myself."

He then walks out closing the door behind him.

Leafmon giggles. *Ken looks funny when he can't think of anything to say.*

"Um Leafmon?"

Leafmon looks at Hikaru.

"Could you turn around?"

He nods and dose so. Hikaru quickly changes into the clothes. Ken knocks on the door.

"You can come in Ken."

Ken walks in. "My mom said you can stay because of the thunder storm that's coming and.." he stops when he looks at Hikaru.

Hikaru blushes. "There a bit big...But ok."

Ken sighs. *Great...A wonderful beautiful girl is stuck at my place and is going to spend the night here. She also has to big of clothing on...Wait. Why is this a bad thing?*

A little voice inside Ken's head said 'Because you can't move you idiot! Do something!'

"Ken?"

Ken snaps out of his 'trance' and hands Hikrua the towel. "Here you go Hikaru." he says a little to fast and his voice went a little high.

Leafmon tryed not to laugh at Ken. This is going to be a long night...

_I hope this was ok. Review please._


End file.
